Pieces of us
by Fran KT
Summary: Collaboration with Anumita. chakrabarty. 1st person bite-size chapters. This is an deep introspection and emotional deconstruction of how Kumiko and Reina felt after the third-years graduation and how they have to find a balance between Kumiko's distance and the consequences of Reina's 'nationals confession' before starting a new school year. Final Chap up on Jan 25th.
1. Reflection

**A/N: Hi and welcome to a new story. This is a collaboration with Anumita .chakrabarty, she's a new writer here and after talking one day we decided on writing something together. I told her to open a new account for this but she's like Reina, so stubborn, that I gave up and complied. Considering that we live in very different time zones it was a really interesting adventure but we managed to write this multi chapter story that I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Anumita: Hi everybody! Happy New Year! Here's a Kumirei fanfiction written in collaboration with and amazing author. Fran Kaioh-Tenoh has a very unique way of studying and analyzing the characters and that's why it was a really great to work with her. Hope you guys like it.**

 **Fran: Awww stop! she enjoys to make me blush. I'm starting to believe that it's her hobby, lol. Okay so chaps 1,3 and 5 are written by anumita while 2,4 and 6 are written by me. Written in 1st person from Reina and Kumiko's perspectives. Consider this as S02E14 the OVA episode any Kumirei fan would kill for.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **1.- Reflection**

* * *

Beautiful sunset. I'm sitting on the bench near the river bank. At the distant sky, I see birds flying as the sun is dispersing various shades of orange and red. Although, it's not the season of Sakura petals but still they manage to fall at me like snow. I get reminded of the solo Asuka-senpai played. It was warm and kind in its own way, named as "Sound! Euphonium" by the famous euphonist Masakazu Shindo, which completely portrays the scenery in front of me through musical notes.

I'm sitting alone. I like the solitude being again distant from people and events happening around me. After the graduation ceremony was over, it was as if Asuka-senpai just took a part of me with her.

There's this emptiness in my heart I had dreaded I would feel when senpai would leave me and it just gets stronger as the days pass by. I'm wearing again the good-girl façade which a certain someone tried to peel.

I won't blame her for the events which took place. I guess she was herself confused, broken and embarrassed. But a bitter feeling coils up inside my stomach whenever I look at her now. Jealousy. Betrayal. All these feelings become prominent when our eyes meet.

It was totally a different situation some months ago. When I reflect upon my thoughts, I feel my memories are like roses. Beautiful yet thorny, fragrant yet prickly.

 _Reina. The beautiful, perfect trumpet player. Whenever I looked at her, butterflies fluttered inside me. During our first Agata Festival together, I couldn't help myself but get mesmerized by her beauty. It was as if Goddess of beauty, Venus had descended from heaven. Alabaster skin, onyx hair and mysterious amethyst gaze intimidated me. Yet I felt excited at the same time. Her snow-white dress flowing and caressing the winds like clouds itself._

 _After two love confessions and spending many dream-like moments together, my subtle feelings became more palpable. It was as if all the heated touch, embrace and closeness were intentional. But every time it was Reina who ignited the sensual tension between us. It was as if she was being a Sadist as she deprived me of her love and I would very gladly accept this sweet torture and pain._

 _Until one unfortunate night, when she confessed how much she was attracted to Taki-sensei at the same place she had confessed to me. I felt broken and dumbstruck by her sudden confession._

 _But I hoped she would get over our teacher after the new found information that he was married and loved his wife a lot even though she was no more._

 _She again surprised my convictions confessing her love to him at the nationals in front of everyone, twice._

 _Now that my hopes were completely shattered, I tried to look up to Asuka-senpai to fill the hole in my heart although I knew I was being pathetic and this won't solve my problem. Still I was trying to find some comfort so I confined to my senpai._

I realize, though, pondering upon everything over and over again- it is done, over. Reina and I will never be the same again. The red string of fate is broken and even if we try to fix it, a knot will be formed.

* * *

 **Fran's A/N: I hope you enjoy this little chap, next's mine, review for more?**


	2. Across the riverbank

**Fran's A/N: Hi again and thank you for all the nice reviews. Here's my part on this nice collaboration. I decided on writing Reina's POV because she's an interesting character that I wanted to portray what KyoAni didn't give us in the anime, a peek of the trumpeter's mind.**

 **Anumita's A/N: Hi again! Thanks for all the reviews. Oh! I'm so excited for this chapter. It is Reina's POV for Kumiko's melancholic reflection. The title is interesting, isn't it? But what kind of river fall we are talking about. Is it some ordinary river or a metaphorical expression for something else? Read the chapter and find out for yourself!**

 **Fran: ...you're so philosophical today, huh? Anyhow, the more reviews, the sooner the chapters will be posted, we work for love I guess...**

 **Syaoran Li Clow: Sigh, I'm trying to get over that bitter end with the hope that Reina grows out of that ridiculous infatuation with Taki and sees Kumiko as the one, I will make it happen over and over every time I write about them I guess. Oh NanoFate is love but hey, I like my SachikoxYumi too. Don't be salty and enjoy this sweet ride.**

 **elliehandesu: KyoAni sucks but fanfic writers are healing the wounds now, that is something. I analyzed Reina so much that I came to a different view of her selfish self on this chapter as a way to explain her stupidity in the anime, thanks for reading.**

 **Guest: Hahaha Anumita told me to be nice but, dude blame KyoAni for that. At least we're trying to fix the mess they left.**

 **Awesomeness: Hahaha I'm glad you like it, here's the new chap!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

2.- Across the riverbank

* * *

Once upon a time, there was this naïve and ambitious girl who enjoyed music since a very young age. She was never understood. She had scratches on her knees because people used to push her to make her fall when her honest opinions were considered rude. This girl used to believe in princes in shining armors that would come to rescue her but that never happened.

What did happen was a casual encounter with a young man playing the trombone. He was humble and soft spoken but if you looked into his eyes an inner fire burned, that drive is what I was looking for, that desire of raising above mortals, the skill to caress souls and make hearts beat faster through music.

And I worked harder, the desire of reaching that level of intensity engulfed me and now people saw me through a different light. With my so-called elementary school friends gone, I just have to push forward. I played the piano, but that _fated encounter_ with the trombonist drove me into a more ' _portable_ ' instrument, the trumpet. My father played that, after all so it was an obvious choice.

My aspirations grew faster than I did. On the outside, I was the unapproachable Kousaka Reina, the one with the unquestionable talent for the trumpet. Inside, I was just a little girl still longing for human warmth. I saw him again when I was in middle school, time had passed by but he still managed to make my heart swell with his praises, I had become better but far from perfect, yet.

He gave me a piece to play whenever I felt down. 'From the new world' by Dvořák became the pep talk I could transmit from the music of my soul. But there was this thing that bothered me. My soul could come up with beautiful sounds that matched my trumpet skills but something was lacking.

 _Heart._

And music without heart is just bland no matter how good your skills are. And then, I saw you rehearsing your euphonium once, sweat trickled from your forehead while struggling with a part from 'Orpheus in the underworld', that piece we were going to play at the middle school competition.

And that warmth was like moths to a flame. And here I was the proudest moth of all, gravitating towards you from the shadows of my own selfishness. We played and won dud gold, you broke me with your bluntness but then I knew it.

 _That's what I was lacking, that unrestricted heart._

Being an honor student had its perks and that's how teachers trusted me with bits of information that I could find useful. And there it was while helping my homeroom teacher; I saw your high school application.

 _Kitauji._

Every interaction we had was crafted by me but my reactions were genuine. My blushes, the touches, caressing your cheek, feeling your softness were real, you saw through my stubborn façade and my mask turned invisible in your presence. The proud moth was getting closer to the flame and you know what would happen if the two touch.

 _Right?_

There was also something that bothered me and it was your own detachment about everything but I could see it in your eyes, the fire was starting to burn, you wanted to become special too and that made me grow intrigued by the mystery Oumae Kumiko was.

But that is just the tip of the iceberg, there was also my childish infatuation with the now teacher of our concert band club, Taki-sensei. And yes, it _was_ past tense but then also something happened, you stopped being close to me and I became cold. Your warmth was being shared with other individuals and I couldn't stand it.

 _I am an only child so, of course I'm selfish and I don't like to share._

When I decided on bringing sensei's topic back I was testing the waters and you failed miserably. If you loved me as much as you said when you confessed before the audition you would call me out.

 _Right?_

 _Wrong._

You supported me! You even said that you rooted for me! I mean, I am supposed to be the socially inept here.

 _The nerve._

Of course I was mad after that. I wanted you to feel like this moth with burnt wings, I wanted you to understand the way I do love you. Because I have learned how to during all of these struggles we had faced together. During the mountaintop serenade, the auditions, the fireworks festival, every single thing we dealt holding hands, smiling at each other and sharing those significant looks.

That is why I enquired about Taki-sensei's wife, out of jealousy. I needed to break your mask at least a little. And I knew I did but I needed more because you are a very stubborn person.

 _My Kumiko._

Visiting the grave of sensei's wife was just to prove you that I moved on, I saw it that way but you didn't seem to grasp the full content of my words. Sometimes I wish my communication skills were better.

So I let my frustrations out with a scream that meant _moving ahead_ , moving towards you, my desired flame. That day in the dam I played for you. A new sound erupted from me with the best of my skills, for the first time I was playing with my heart and soul.

But you didn't see it and we drifted apart even more, Asuka-senpai was the object of your affection now and additionally, Tsukamoto-kun gave you that belated birthday present and your hands even touch. Oh yes, I woke up as soon as you left my side and followed suit and there you were with him, smiling at him.

 _Just the thought of it makes me want to scream._

On the bright side, your eyes didn't light up but with Asuka-senpai is a different story and I'm worried, jealous and confused. Before the performance, we had a secret ritual of being close to each other but my bubble popped when you were once again with Asuka-senpai.

 _How on earth I would perform at my best if my heart is broken?_

So, I threw the last pieces of my pride and yelled that I _liked_ Taki-sensei to elicit a reaction from you and went for the kill with a second one. And then, you just drifted apart with a broken look and clung to Asuka-senpai and I felt nauseous. The red string of fate that I stubbornly wanted to keep started vanishing in front of my eyes and I felt helpless when now there's a whole river of despair and unsaid words in the way.

 _What on earth have I done? And more importantly, how I am going to win Kumiko back after my preposterous outcome?_

 _Once upon a time, there was this naïve and ambitious girl who enjoyed music and believed in princes in shining armors that would come to rescue her but now, this girl has grown up and she just craves for the love and the warmth only this one auburn haired princess can provide._ ****

* * *

 **Fran's A/N: Oh Reina, you're so messed up in that cute head of yours, review?**


	3. Strange Encounter

**A/N: Hi again to a new chapter of this cool project that is the OVA of our dreams for all the KumiRei shippers like us. First of all, thank you for your kind reviews. Anumita calls me all the time 'Kumiko' and I call her 'Reina' which is funny because I'm the one writing Reina, lol. Oh well, we tend to joke a lot about it but you won't tell because she's 'oh so serious' in her Author's note, stop glaring at me, come on Anumita I'm sorry!...sigh, she's so Reina and I know I will never hear the end of it when she reads this.**

 **Anumita's A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome back to our collab. Now that we know about Kumiko's and Reina's POV over everything, it's time for action! Let's see who approaches whom first. Enjoy reading!**

 **Syaoran Li Clow: Reina needed some spanking when she was a child but now well, I have to untangle her mess, this girl, really. Didn't it catch your attention in season 1 that Reina was NEVER surprised to see Kumiko at Kitauji? It's like she _knew_ that Kumiko was going to be there so...We will cut the odd advances and they will finally make some good progress. Thanks for reading.**

 **Volpine Grinz: Welcome back my friend! Well you have to thank Anumita because she's the one behind the idea, I'm just following her lead here. Don't worry about the ship, I do have a huge fix for that in the near future. Oh yeah the second was the one I wrote and I loved it, I think I got Reina's personality right but it was hard because it hit home in some aspects and well I really wanted to portray a raw Reina just the way the deny it in the anime. Btw have you seen this year's Reina and Kumiko's official art? so gay I could die of extreme gayness, lol.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

3.- Strange Encounter

* * *

I see time passing by as the sands falling in an hour glass. When I look out of the window of my class, I see shades of black and white just like the scenes of an old movie. Snow covered the ground like a blanket making the monotony more obvious.

Suddenly a voice coming from a distant reality wakes me up from my lost state.

"Oumae-chan!"

"Ugh?"

"Well, I'm glad you're back in this world."

It's Natsuki-Senpai. No wonder I had lost track of time. School is over hours ago and it is time for band practice. And the now Vice-President seems really pissed off due to my absence.

"Sorry Senpai! Let's go"

"Go where?"

"For practice"

"Practice has been cancelled due to the bad weather. No wonder you don't hear any announcements properly. Anyways, I need to talk to you about something. Do you have some time now?"

I wonder what is going on in her mind.

"Yeah"

"Let's go to the restaurant we went together, remember? We'll have some quality girl time there." She winks.

"Hehehe" I'm utterly confused where this situation is leading to. Anyways, I have to obey her. So, I pack my bag and I'm just about to head out of my class. When.

"Oumae-chan"

"Huh?"

"Take your instrument along with you."

"Hai"

We are out in the cold. I'm not sure what's going on but it's difficult for me to carry my euphonium along with my school bag in this weather. Natsuki-senpai tried to assist me but I'm way too stubborn. After all, she's my senior and I don't want her to do what's my job.

"We're here. Oumae-chan! Grab a seat. I'll go get some snacks for both of us."

"Hai"

I place my instrument carefully on the ground and make myself comfortable in my seat. Within no time she is back with my favorite drink, strawberry shake.

"Sorry! This time too I have got only loose change so no snacks with the drinks" she flushes feeling embarrassed.

"No problem senpai. So what were you going to talk about?"

I start to take a sip from my shake.

"What's going on between you and Kousaka?"

I immediately spill out the content in my mouth looking horrified as ever.

"Nothing's going on, really!"

"Then, why are you guys drifting apart? All the band members notice it. You only have small talks just to give some instructions to each other or to just inquire about something. Yuuko said earlier this morning that something's fishy going on between you two. Ne, Oumae-chan, did you guys start dating each other?" she smirks. Definitely, Asuka-senpai has rubbed on her.

"Huh! What in the world you get that idea from?" I feel flustered.

On the contrary, we aren't even close anymore least to talk about seeing each other.

"Nevermind. Asuka-Senpai told me that she counted on me. That's why I want to hold onto this band and its members. This is not the time to have loose ends. She told me one thing about you."

"Me?"

"Yes! You need to mend what is broken. I don't know what she means by this or what she tried to imply but I guess it's something related to your personal life. Kousaka-san has changed drastically these few weeks. Her playing has become mechanical like robot. Something like previously Mizore sounded. And from all the implications I believe it's something to do with you. That's why I want you to clear whatever is going on between you two." She sounded serious unlike the previous conversations.

"Hai…I get it senpai but I doubt I'll able to change things the way they are now." I want to be honest with her. I definitely had noticed the change in Reina's playing. She sounded correct yet heartless. But this was not something I could handle. The fear of talking to her and blurting out the truth as to what I feel for her and felt for all this while intimidated me.

"At least, give it a try! Assume it to be my orders" she smiles.

"Hehe. OK. I will."

I promise and assure Natsuki-senpai but I'm certainly not sure what to do about this complex situation. I didn't get the purpose of bringing my instrument with me, though.

"Ne senpai, why did you insist me on bring my euphonium along?"

She grins and shows her thumbs up.

"It's getting late. Get back home. The honorary president, Yuuko, has fixed a meeting for you there." She almost laughs out loud addressing Yuuko-senpai like that.

"She has already taken the permission of your parents and since they left for a trip yesterday you would be quite alone today, right? So hurry up and don't be late. Someone might be waiting at your doorstep."

My mind goes blank. Senpai just dropped a bombshell over me.

"How did you guys know that my parents won't be at home? And, how did Yuuko-senpai get my mom's number?" I blurt out.

"AH! The girl with so many questions! Hold on a sec so that I can answer you properly."

She rubs her temples wondering where to start.

"I _could_ have eavesdropped while you were talking to Hazuki-san during sectional practice yesterday that your parents were going on a business trip. And I _could_ have somehow invaded your privacy by prying your mom's number from Hazuki-san. Sorry for being such a jerk but this is important. In fact, Yuuko and I had talked about it for a while. And clearly Yuuko is as worried and concerned as I am. So, we decided you'll practice today at your home with another member of the band."

I sigh for the umpteenth time while walking towards my home. The weight of the euphonium feels much lesser than the burden of the drama going on.

Still, I forgot to ask senpai who will be to practice with me at my home, maybe Shuichi. Since he's my neighbor and all, I guess Natsuki and Yuuko-senpai have set him up to cheer me up by practicing with me. And it would be a change of pace to play with him. He is annoying sometimes but he really cares for me.

The elevator opens up and I walk towards my room. Someone is already waiting for me. But I don't see a tall boy with blond shaggy hair leaning against the wall with his trombone. Shockingly, I see raven hair flowing gracefully, hands holding a trumpet case and an amethyst gaze locks with my amber ones.

"You're late as usual."

"Reina…"

* * *

 **Fran's A/N: If you had read this far, be nice and let us read your opinion in a review, thanks...**


	4. When the stars align

**Anumita's A/N: Hi! Welcome back to our Collab. First of all, I would like to thank you all for your reviews and likes. Secondly, I need to keep my formal self aside for a minute. Excuse me for that! My Kumiko has officially declared me Reina and she as Kumiko and her teasing level is increasing day by day. Someday, I'm going to take revenge for that. And the revenge is going to be very sweet for both of us ;) Anyhow, again back to my normal self. Enjoy reading the chapter and know what is going on Reina's mind? Why the stars are aligning? And what is the hidden implication?**

 **Fran's A/N: Oh my...I'll promise I behave, eventually, lol. Anyhow, thanks for all the reviews, they mean the world to us. We're ecstatic that you're enjoying the ride so far. This 4th chapter is Reina's trip from point A to B.**

 **Thestral212: Where to start, just where? Oh yeah, TAKI-SENSOR oh my god, I love your typos, they're our recurrent joke with Anumita, also with my close friends [but that's a story for another time]. Oh those two girls are so lovely but their communication skills suck so bad that it's frustrating but oh well...**

 **Deliberatee: With the people involved we know that there will be interactions but we don't know of which kind because they're so difficult to crack sometimes but Reina's mask is broken so her emotions are starting to leak. Thanks for reading.**

 **Syaoran Li Clow: Yup, it's a doubt I always had about Reina and her lack of surprise about seeing Kumiko, she must've known something. Reina has a lot to prove and she's not sure about anything anymore, actually. Here some questions will be answered.**

 **Guest: Oh, Anumita is such a bad influence but Hibike! is a great suggestion, did you like it? Oh I hope that Reina is reading it somewhere so she can grow a pair and actually claim her Kumiko, lol. Thanks for reading.**

 **Alexa: For me, Reina's flaw is that she assumes people can read her mind and understand the way she thinks which is preposterous due to the fact that humans can't read minds and Kumiko is only human. Anyhow, here's the next part.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

4.- When the stars align

* * *

One person that had been very supporting lately is Yuuko-senpai. Since my _idiotic_ outburst in front of all the trumpet section during the nationals, the new club president had stayed by my side and dispelled all the rumors lurching around.

Long gone are those days when she made me scream out of frustration due to her unfair accusations of favoritism. With Kaori-senpai graduated, the blonde president turned into an open person ready to help whoever in need.

I knew that Kumiko was avoiding me like the plague but I want to talk to her, I _need_ her close, this cold shoulder treatment is really getting under my skin. What I need is a chance to get close to her once more. A little opening to crawl back and get her warmth engulf my senses.

 _I need my heart back._

My playing had been feeling lousy lately. I don't know how to explain it but the notes sound right, with the right lung capacity invested, the appropriate tune, the excellent skill but empty. It's like my music turned into steel, it just feels like it.

Today had snowed during the entire morning, white covered almost everything. It looks just like a blank sketchbook, clear and empty.

 _Just like me._

I'm extremely glad that today is our last day of school because I'm exhausted of everything and even talented people such as me deserves some free time, after all. My time in Class 1-6 is over, this is my last day sitting behind this desk, attending to lessons and cleaning this room up. As soon as I finish placing my things in my bag, a person taps on my shoulder.

"Kousaka"

"Oh, Yuuko-senpai, what can I do for you?" I offer a lopsided smile.

"Cut the crap and let's go" the president rolls her eyes at my confused state and adds with a dry smile "we need to talk because our section is falling apart and you're a big part of the problem".

 _What does she mean by that? It's not like I'd skipped practice._

"Let's go to the cake shop by the station, I definitely need something warm to drink and I know you love sweets"

 _Busted._

Fighting an emerging blush I nod and follow the president to the shoe lockers to change into my loafers. As soon as we get out of the school's building, the temperature drops dramatically. I am really glad that it stopped snowing hours ago. Life is hard enough to add an injury to my emotional distress.

Once in the shop, Yuuko-senpai buys hot green tea with milk for both and a black forest cake for me. How she knew that this kind is my favorite, I would never know. The only one that actually knows that, besides my family is…

 _Kumiko._

And my cheeks burn again. Really, what's with me lately when I hear my _friend's_ name?

"I don't know what happened but I need you to fix it, Kousaka"

"What are we talking about exactly, Yuuko-senpai?" I cut a piece of the cake and try it, absolutely delicious.

"About this whole 'let's just kill the mood of everyone else in the band while ignoring each other' thing between Oumae-san and you" my right hand suddenly loses all its strength and the fork falls with a loud clang on the table while my brain plays games on me and shows me pieces of my recent dreams about Kumiko so, of course, my face flushes.

"Bullseye, huh?" Yuuko-senpai smiles apparently satisfied and I take a deep breath, this can get ugly.

"I don't know what to do anymore, senpai" looking down I really fight hard against my growing desire to break down and burst into tears right here in front of my senpai.

"About?" Yuuko tilts her head but remains silent, I know that she's waiting for me to go all out but I'm not like that, I don't trust my secrets to people that easily.

"Kumiko is ignoring me, she doesn't answer my calls or reply my messages and it's driving me crazy" so much for not going all out.

"Why do you think she's behaving like that?" Yuuko senpai asks in a soothing tone, I feel that she's trying to elicit something from me but I'm not sure of what it would be.

"I don't know" I sigh trying to understand Kumiko "after the nationals she's been like that and it's confusing"

"Oh for God's sake, I thought you were smarter than this, Kousaka" the president rolls her eyes before chuckling with mirth "you are a real piece of work, you know that?"

 _Now I'm really confused. What does she mean by that?_

"You really hadn't noticed?"

"Notice what, senpai?" my frown grows deeper.

"The way Oumae-san looks at you, the way she almost kisses the floor you walk" apparently Asuka-senpai's influence continues proliferating in the band like a virus "girl, she's so into you that it borders the obsession, How come you haven't noticed, Kousaka?"

And then all the pieces fell into place. Now I know why Kumiko is that mad, she really _had_ feelings for me and I was just rubbing salt on her wounds instead of putting my pride aside and succumb to the inevitable, making a confession of love that leaves no room for misinterpretation.

"No wonder she's so mad" I look down at my clenched hands and some tears escape my eyes "I need to do something, I need to fix this"

"Damn right you have, if not, forget about nationals this year in fact, forget about even making it to regional's because you girls are bringing all the band down"

I take a deep breath and sigh to calm down. I need to think in a way to win Kumiko back.

"But more importantly Kousaka, how do _you_ really feel about Oumae-san? Because we didn't buy the whole ' _I_ _like Taki-sensei_ ' thing you pulled during nationals" I can't believe she's even air quoting at this.

 _How do I feel about Kumiko?_. My heart skips a beat when my brain goes down memory lane and my cheeks and ears burn like a bonfire.

"Like string, senpai"

"String?" she looks at me with confusion.

"Like the red string of fate is tied around our pinkies and fuses our souls in one" now even my neck feels like burning.

"Okay, you convinced me"

"Convinced you?"

"Yes, I'll help you get your chance to talk to her if you promise me two things" senpai replies looking pensive. This is my last chance to get Kumiko back and I won't let it go to waste.

"Anything, senpai" I'm at the verge of desperation now.

"First, promise me that you'll take good care of Oumae-san because she's a very good girl and you don't deserve her that much right now, if you ask me" I look down after her statement knowing that she's absolutely right. But I won't back down now because if I do, I will lose Kumiko forever so I puff my chest out and look at my senpai with determination.

"Of course, you have my word" I couldn't believe my sudden luck.

"Second, you won't ever talk to me about this mushy stuff anymore, it gives me the creeps" at this point she finishes her tea in one big gulp "it's so not like you that borders crazy"

"I promise but senpai, I've never said that I was normal" I giggle slightly feeling suddenly happy. Everything is going to be all right, I will have the chance to fix my mess.

"You're not helping Kousaka" even if she looks annoyed I can tell that she's amused. She's definitely going to be a really good president for our band.

Minutes later, senpai calls the band's vice-president and their plan is set in motion. One hour later, I'm nervously standing by Kumiko's apartment door. I could barely stay still when the elevator chimed and my sweet and warm euphonium walked towards me.

Amber eyes widened and she stops dead in her tracks clearly surprised to see me there waiting for her. With the last of my pride, I utter some patronizing words while hiding my longing for her warmth that only _belongs to_ _me_.

"You're late as usual".

Kumiko looks at me and her mouth opens but no sound comes out. Apparently, she really can't believe that I'm standing here with this cold weather, waiting just for her. With the last of her mental strength she utters my name in a very soft and delicate way.

"Reina…" and now, our piece together begins.

* * *

 **Fran's A/N: Oh Reina is broken, that's good, let's see if Kumiko wants to pick up the pieces and fix her, review?**


	5. The Final Confession

**Fran's A/N: Hi and welcome back for the 5th chapter. Thank you for all the kind reviews we're really happy about them. This is the last chapter Anumita wrote so that means the next one would be the last.**

 **Anumita's A/N:** **Now that we have come so far, it's time for the finale. Will Kumiko and Reina be able to restore what was broken or will they lose each other forever? Read and find out for yourself!**

 **Irza: Here's the new chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Thestral212: Guilty as charged, I am still laughing indeed, lol. Reina is now broken so let's see where this take them, I think Kumiko would be shocked.**

 **Syaoran Li Clow: Sometimes Reina is a very clueless and dumb person but she needs to pick up all the pieces of a broken heart Kumiko has, let's see if she can. Now comes the talk, finally.**

 **dinnca: Kumiko looooooves her trumpeter but Reina has some amends to make.**

 **Aldmagali: Here's a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

5.- The Final Confession

* * *

"Reina…"

My mind is unable to process anything at this point of time. So many emotions engulf my being all at once.

I feel like crying my heart out to just look at the beauty in front of me. I feel like running away from this entire nuisance. I feel like screaming my lungs out in wrath and saying, 'Why are you here? Go to your dearest Taki-sensei.' But foremost of all, I feel like wrapping her in my arms and kissing her senseless till she gives up and says 'I'm all yours, Kumiko.'

But all I manage is one word, her name.

"What are you doing here?"

The query comes out way too coldly than I had intended. Her expression falters a little but she quickly composes herself and replies back.

"I have come to practice with you. Yuuko-Senpai sent me."

'Oh! So she didn't want to come on her own will. And why would she? Does she even care about me? All she knows is how to use people as some kind of insurance.' I know that I'm thinking out of sheer anger but I'm too hurt to back down now.

I glare at her and just burst out, "So you didn't have any intention to meet me after all if it weren't for Yuuko-Senpai."

"Kumiko, it's not like that."

"So, what it's like?" I snap. A sudden pang is felt in the atmosphere and then silence.

"Nevermind….Come on in" With that, I pass her by to open my apartment door. I sense that she is feeling uncomfortable from my sudden outburst and her legs are slightly shaking. I don't want to look at her directly because I don't want her to see the tears welling up threatening to escape out my eyes.

The door opens up with a click and I walk towards my room hurriedly. I place my instrument case at my side and collapse on my bed. I'm not ready for this after all but Natsuki-senpai had requested me to clear this mess so I'm obliged to do so. She walks towards my bedroom with numb steps. Her face is cloudy and expressionless.

I don't know what's going on in her mind but she seems to be deeply introspecting about something. Her eyes are directed towards the ground but her mind is elsewhere. She absent-mindedly sits beside me on my bed. This is so unlike Reina. I don't know what's wrong with her.

"I'm sorry for earlier."

"Huh?"

"For screaming at you, I guess the weather's doing funny things to my mood."

I give a heartless laugh to break the awkward silence between us.

"It's alright" She manages to speak after a long pause.

"Shall we practice then?"

She hums in approval finally looking at me. Sadness is evident on her face but I don't think it's because of my sudden anger. No, she's stronger than that. There must be some other good reason.

She opens up her trumpet case to take out her shiny instrument. A smile spreads across her lips. She looks at it with determination as if she's about to conquer the world.

Then, her gaze moves towards a certain notebook. The same one that Asuka-senpai gave me after the graduation ceremony. Without even asking she gets up, walks towards my desk and opens the first page of the notebook.

"It's a piece of a song. But it seems it doesn't belong to you, Kumiko. Who gave this to you?" she asks.

"Um, Asuka-senpai gave it to me."

She frowns a little at her name and then inquires.

"Do you have a trumpet version of the song?"

"Um, no. But I can play it if you want."

"Sure" she looks at me expectantly. I open up my instrument case and start playing the melody. By this point of time, I'm so acquainted with the song that I don't even have to look at the notebook anymore.

I close my eyes and I'm suddenly flooded with memories of all sorts. Reina, the blue yukata she wore in the Uji-gawa fireworks festival, the way she held my hand and squeezed it, the way she smiled at me. I just wished that I could live in that moment forever.

"Kumiko!"

I stop playing and place my instrument aside. I see Reina looking at me with a horrified expression.

"Huh?"

"You're crying!"

I instantly raise my hand to check and feel wetness across my cheeks. Then as a dam just breaks down, my inner turmoil seizes my façade and throws it away.

I'm crying hysterically now with pools of tears escaping my eyes. All of a sudden, I feel Reina wrapping her arms around me and my face gets buried in her chest. Slowly, my sobbing withers out and muffled cries dies out. Still, the hold of Reina doesn't lessen.

I lift my face and look at her. She's still holding me tightly with a worried expression on her face. Finally, I manage to find my voice.

"I love you, Reina. I know that you're in love with Taki-sensei. But I'm sorry I just can't help it. From the very day we first met, I had fallen for you but it was not until your confession for our teacher that I realized it. All this while, I have loved you and my feelings have gotten stronger with the passing of time. That's why I tried to keep my distance even if it hurt me, because I didn't want to lose you as a friend too. I'm sorry for being such an awful person. But I thought that I was your secondary choice and some kind of insurance. But now, I feel that we have drifted so far away that it's hard to come back to normal again. I'm so sorry."

I see tears in her eyes too. And as if she's soothing my pain, she softly answers,

"Don't be because I'm right here beside you, my Kumiko"

And then, my mind blurs out when I feel a soft pair of lips over mine.

* * *

 **A/N: One more and we're done, review?**


	6. Perfect harmony

**Anumita's A/N:** **We have reached the end and love triumphed all! KumiRei WON the battle of pride, jealousy and betrayal through love. Now that we know the end, it would be interesting to know what Reina went through during the crucial moment of angst. And before I end this a/n, I would like to thank all of u for your constant support via reviews and likes. It meant a lot. And special thanks to my Kumiko for being such an amazing and talented person and motivating me throughout this journey. It was indeed a pleasure to write this fanfic with her. Enjoy reading the story and bid me farewell. Sayonara;)**

 **Fran's A/N: So this is it my dear readers, we just reached the end of this nice collaboration. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as we had while writing it. This chap is on my tab and I hope you like my side of the story as much as Anumita's [my stubborn Reina]. This is the OVA we want as KumiRei shippers, let's hope KyoAni sees the light ahead and gives us a surprise. It's been a pleasure to write this piece for you.**

 **Aldmagali: Aqui esta el final, espero te guste.**

 **Thestral212: Kumiko ftw and Reina for the kiss. When I read the first draft I was like 'omg and now how I'm going to make it to that point? Anumita you raised the bar too high' but then I took a deep breath and wrote, lol. Here comes Reina's drama.**

 **Irza: Here's the new chap and I hope you enjoy this one too.**

 **Syaoran Li Clow: Here comes the anguish and the bliss, enjoy the OVA of your dreams my friend.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

6.- Perfect harmony

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Kumiko asks in a very cold tone and I involuntarily flinch. I try to remain as cold as possible but I was really taken aback by her sudden aloof question. Putting a steady expression I quickly add.

"I have come to practice with you. Yuuko-Senpai sent me." When I see that Kumiko's expression hardened I knew things wouldn't go as smooth as I originally expected.

"So you didn't have any intention to meet me after all if it weren't for Yuuko-Senpai." She spats at me with irritation.

"Kumiko, it's not like that." I promptly reply trying to defuse her anger, to no avail.

"So, what's it like?" she barked and I took a deep breath. If I don't play my cards right, this situation would escalate uncontrollably.

Feeling the coldness of her words added to the sudden freezing weather, my legs start shaking slightly when she walks pass me to open her apartment's door. I don't know if it is just my imagination, but I think I saw Kumiko's eyes water a little and my heart tightened.

She opens the door and walks hurriedly towards her room and I follow suit with unsure steps. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, after all. My mind clouds with doubt and uncertainty. I don't dare to look at her eyes afraid of getting another harsh remark and without thinking I end up sitting on the bed right beside her.

"I'm sorry for earlier." Kumiko whispers softly.

"Huh?"

"For screaming at you, I guess the weather's doing funny things to my mood." She chuckles dryly.

There's something in her shaky voice that makes me frown and I observe her closely and I realize that the damage inflicted by my stupidity is bigger than I originally expected and affliction invades my soul.

"It's alright" I reply after staying in my own gloomy world for too long.

"Shall we practice then?" Kumiko asks me softly and I just murmur before looking at her trying hard to hide how bad I feel for causing her pain and apparently, I didn't do a good job by the way she's looking at me so I turn to take my trumpet from its case. A smile appears on my face when an idea flashes in my head, I will play sweet music just for Kumiko to reach her heart once more.

And then, I see a notebook that is not Kumiko's so I get up and head towards the unfamiliar object resting on a nearby table. The title 'Hibike! Euphonium' could be clearly read. The piece is a composition for that instrument, something I can't play with my instrument unless I play with Kumiko's but that's just wishful thinking.

"It's a piece of a song. But it seems it doesn't belong to you, Kumiko. Who gave this to you?" I innocently ask having my suspicions.

"Um, Asuka-senpai gave it to me." Kumiko replies with doubt.

My gaze darkens and I couldn't contain a frown to appear at the mention of that specific senpai that I don't hate but I'm starting to dislike a lot, especially when she's close to _my Kumiko_.

"Do you have a trumpet version of the song?" I ask in a rather cold tone and she shifts on the bed.

"Um, no, but I can play it if you want." She offers as a way to defuse my growing annoyance.

"Sure" I gape at Kumiko while she takes her instrument out of the case and starts playing the piece by heart with her eyes closed.

So, how many times has she played it? How come that she knows the whole piece? Has she been practicing with Asuka-senpai, _alone_?

The more I see her playing with her heart exposed, my own heart flutters happily. I am here sharing a precious moment with Kumiko and, when tears start streaming from her eyes my own widen and I shake her feeling suddenly scared that I cause her even more pain.

"Kumiko!" I call her with desperation. She stops playing and puts her instrument on the bed and then looks at me confused.

"Huh?"

"You're crying!" It pains me too much to see her like this.

She touches her wet cheeks and now cries her heart out like something just broke loose inside her, Kumiko just can't stop. I need to ease her pain so I approach and engulf her in my arms protectively.

Whatever her problem is, we will face it together. You are not alone my Kumiko. I feel her face on my chest and she starts to calm down, I sigh relieved but don't let go.

Then, she looks up and utters word after word and I felt like losing my mind. It's not the same knowing unvoiced feelings than hearing them expressed by the most precious person in your life, which is absolute perfection.

"I love you, Reina. I know that you're in love with Taki-sensei. But I'm sorry I just can't help it. From the very day we first met, I had fallen for you but it was not until your confession for our teacher that I realized it. All this while, I have loved you and my feelings have gotten stronger with the passing of time. That's why I tried to keep my distance even if it hurt me, because I didn't want to lose you as a friend too. I'm sorry for being such an awful person. But I thought that I was your secondary choice and some kind of insurance. But now, I feel that we have drifted so far away that it's hard to come back to normal again. I'm so sorry."

My own emotional dam breaks and tears escape my eyes, I just can't stop anymore and these feelings are enormously overwhelming. I bet this is how it feels to find your soul mate.

"Don't be because I'm right here beside you, _my Kumiko_ " I emphasized the last part so there's no more doubt in her about who she belongs to.

And then, I close the distance between us and brush my lips against hers and my heart pounds loud in my chest while the red string of fate has been restored once and for all.

I know that I still have a lot of amends to make and work hard to get Kumiko's trust but this is just the beginning of our journey. The difference is that now we're walking side by side towards the rest of our life together.

A kiss is just the beginning of this adventure where music is our medium and love is the melody of our perfect harmony, the pieces of us are finally complete with the soft touch of our lips.

* * *

 **Fran's A/N: Love prevailed and we are all glad about it. Thank you very much for taking your time to read our humble collaboration and please, let us know your final thoughts on a review.**


End file.
